


It's Their Average

by drakengraken



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, Blow Jobs, Jealousy, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Teeth, if u can call it that more like second hand possessiveness, isa & lea mention, xemsai mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 13:31:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18053435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakengraken/pseuds/drakengraken
Summary: saix & axel have a moment of privacy and, as they often do, they try to revisit a past life relationship that no longer exists just to try and make it exist again.





	It's Their Average

It's their own normal, their  _ average _ . Face pressed harsh against door, body bare & exposed, a mask of blue hair covering his face and obstructing the view of the ever watching redhead. Their normal was repetition of carnal needs in order to desperately grasp at the things they once had as humans: they desperately, with gasping breaths and shuttered moans, clung to a love they could never feel again.

It has been tainted by the destructive tests of time, the actions so far from their first intentions so many years ago: if he took the time to remember he'd be able to recollect the way his former body had shook -- but he wouldn't be able to tell you why.

Saix no longer shook, and neither did Axel. Now they were so used to it that they knew everything about each other -- Axel spread him apart with gloved fingers, distant, with such deft precision Saix could almost see stars: it was the closest thing they had to that emotion, the way it felt to be inside one another, the closest sense of nostalgia creatures like them were able to afford.

Saix moaned under the influence of that touch, weak to Axel's will, and it was a sight for those green eyes to behold time and time again. One thing that would never change no matter what was how beautiful saix -- no, here in these closed quarters he remembered him as isa -- is. His free hand lifted up and bunched up a clump of that blue hair, pulling on it until saix bent his neck in response. He liked how malleable he was within his hands, like  _ puddy _ , but it often made him think twice…

He knew the machinations of his lover inside and out, they had even  _ discussed _ it, and he knew this man who moaned so sweetly from his pressing touch wasn't keeping himself or his body held under lock and key. He let green eyes wander away from those pretty locks and towards his back, examining it with the most impersonal feeling to such a personal thing: he wants to expose any markings left behind by other, higher powered, hands… he also wanted to make marks of his own, bruising Saix so those who dared touch him knew that Axel had been here.

He leans forward and presses lips to neck, slipping fingers out despite Saix's soft whimper in protest and placing it on his hip to hold them both steady against each other. His teeth graze against tender flesh with a vengeance, teasing as it slid down and Saix turned his head to give Axel more space to work. He considers biting hard, bruising it, and applies pressure to it in order send that message across.

“No,” its sharp and yet breathy all at the same time, those golden eyes that were so foreign opening to look at him as if he had simply asked to look at his homework. Axel smirks and lets a breath of a laugh escape him, pressing himself against Saix instead of vocally responding: he doesn't want to listen to him, wants to rebel and see how Saix reacts to it. Teeth tighten on flesh before tenderly licking it in apology and he can feel Saix go rigged with the predicament he is in…

To let Axel have his way and be marked over and over again, or to be free of visual sins in the eyes of the superior who thinks hes faithful. They might be stupid to think Xemnas doesn't realize that Saix’s body is not just his, but to flaunt the fact and wound a man of his calibers pride was like putting the noose around your career yourself.

Saix moves hand to lay flat on Axel’s chest, holding the hound at bay, and turns to place his back against the door. His head rests against it too, held there, while a hand moves to touch Axel's cheek almost like he had in their previous life. He smiles as best as he can but it does not reach his eyes,  _ it would never reach his eyes again _ , and leans in to place a kiss on the lips that threatened to temporarily mar only moments ago.

It always starts out as a soft thing and it always quickly devolves into just simple physical intensity. How desperate they were to remember what was lost to them, how desperate Saix felt to constantly feel the need to fill up a hole that had been ripped into his entire essence. He pushes Axel back slowly with hands and lips until they reach the edge of the bed & and then  with a much harsher shove Axel falls down onto his back, and Saix crawls on top soon after.

“Relax, I'll do the work,” that was his consolation prize, as empty as it was, and he moved his hand to adjust his partner at his entrance. He watches Axel watching him, lowering himself and allowing his member entrance into his body. His moan quivers and eyes shut closed as he slowly lets the other fill him up until there was no longer any length to push through. He holds it there as a slight punishment for Axel's misbehavior, waiting for hands to grab his hips and dig gloved fingertips into him in a desperate attempt to get him to move and give Axel what he wanted.

He plants hand behind him, just before Axel's knee, while the other rests against Axel's navel. Slowly he rises, and slowly he lowers, adjusting himself completely to that familiar length, while soft mewls leave his clamped lips. He knows Axel doesn’t like it when Saix holds back like that, but the hand that reached up and parted his lips forcibly was part of the reason he did it. Quickening his pace to a steady rhythm, Saix opens his mouth and pulls Axel’s thumb into it : Axel holds his chin and plants thumb on molars, holding those sharp canines to make sure that Saix kept his mouth open and those rising sounds of pleasure were his to claim.

Saix pressed those same canines against Axel’s gloved thumb , tasting leather and feeling it give under the pressure of his unnaturally sharp canines. His own breath was hot as it lingered on the gloved hands, quickly becoming  caveat for the strange heavy haze that overtakes Saix’s mind as he continued to lower ride Axel’s length with vigor. It hit him in the right places, his moans making sure that Axel knew that, and he lowered his eyes into slits.  
Axel placed his other hand right on Saix’s hip, bony but not in a _too thin_ kind of way: Saix was toned, with an hourglass figure unseen in that unflattering jacket of his. He had curves that were unknown to anyone but two people, but it was Axel’s privy _first_. It’s that thought that makes Axel’s fingers slip out of Saix’s mouth and grab the other side of his hip, taking the control from the other and pushing Saix to hover overhead.

He used Saix’s hips to steady his thrusts, pushing himself inside with a feverish & repetitive slap. It was slick and tight inside of Saix, especially when he felt those walls clench around him the second those whimpering moans started replacing the previous sounds that were being made. Saix pressed his face against Axel’s, cheek against cheek, just to make sure those moans were right into his ear.

Saix really knew how to invigorate Axel, driving him straight up a wall regularly and driving him right into bed all the other times. His pace quickened until it was as fast a speed as Axel could go, driving himself closer and closer to the edge. He could feel the pressure building inside of him, he could feel the sensitivity rising & rising until he gasped with a sharp breath and saw stars. His hands kept Saix lowered down on him as his cock twitched and filled him up inside, spreading his seed while he shivered from the absolute pleasure.

He held himself there for a few seconds until he felt like everything was all said and done, and Saix slowly  -- carefully -- lifted himself off while Axel gasped and twitched from how sensitive it felt. Of course, the second his eyes cleared he saw that look of irritation in Saix’s eyes that Axel had finished and left Saix still ready & waiting for his own release… but that’s just how it was sometimes. Saix more often than not didn’t orgasm from anal stimulation alone, so like a good boy Axel rolled onto his belly and laid Saix down on the bed before sticking Saix’s cock into his mouth and his fingers inside of that now even slicker hole.

He let his head rise and fall while expertly toying with Saix’s more sensitive spots: twisting and stimulating the walls that Axel knew would get his lovely blue haired lover to squirm and writhe, all while clawed hands wrapped themselves in the tendrils of his red hair to keep him bobbing up and down his cock. It didn’t take long with what Axel was doing for Saix to reach his own peak, and just to drive him wild he lowered his head all the way down until his cock was in the back of his throat  _ just _ as he felt the other cumming, letting that thick matter fill his mouth with  a sloppy gasp.

Axel lifted his head up for air, replacing his mouth with his hand and rubbing the last of Saix’s orgasm out. He swallowed what has made it into his mouth, and watched the rest of it splatter against the toned abdomen that was slick with sweat. He knew from the way Saix’s breath was so labored that he had felt just as good as Axel had a moment ago, and that Axel had done him good.

He rose up to lay beside Saix, the two of them catching their breath, and shut his eyes for a moment of respite. He knew he didn’t have long before Saix would kick him out and go take a shower, so he wanted to savor the comfort of the bed that smelled of  _ them _ . Saix had rolled onto his side, pressing himself against Axel’s ribs, and was planting soft unfeeling kisses onto the pale flesh.

It was a formality at best, a remnant of the past just like everything else was. When the fog of the sex had drifted away Axel remembered that they no longer had the right to such things, and that Axel’s thoughts mid-act of possessiveness were unwarranted… Saix wasn’t his, not anymore.

He hummed before faking a realistic smile, looking over at Saix to plant a kiss right on that scar. This time he was the first to get up, picking up his clothes and dressing himself. He knew Saix watched him from the bed, but he never looked back at him. He reached for the door, turning the handle.

“I’ll see you later, Isa,” Axel said, opening the door and walking out to return to the present instead of trying to save the fractured remnants of the past.

Saix laid there for minutes too long, watching the door: he didn’t know what he should be feeling right now, but he felt for sure the emptiness that took its place. Everything felt empty when Axel was involved, like something was carved out of him and torn asunder. He didn’t feel that way with anyone else, just  _ him _ . As he slowly lifted himself up, eyes lowered, he wondered if he craved that emptiness or was trying to replace it with what once was there so long ago. He sighed & hummed at the same time, once again returning to that unfeeling mass & pushing away the memories of the long lost Lea & Isa.

**Author's Note:**

> i... have never written a fanfic like this and made it public so lmao go easy on me i amn jus a creachur... that is all.... i Canot change thise.
> 
> possible second chapter involving xemnas & saix, i'm unsure. may also lead to possibly a threesome type situation, or maybe i'll just blow this up into an actual fic instead of basic porn. i haven't decided!


End file.
